From the TARDIS' Point of View
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: Each chapter is a short section of an episode told from the TARDIS' point of view, as if she were a spirit watching over her Doctor. Will eventually include every Doctor at least once, and there might be encounters with other Time Machines and Space Ships as well as action and much "I wish this would happen." I apologize, I'm horrible at summaries! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This possible series of stories are told from the TARDIS' point of view, as if she were a spirit hanging out around the interior and exterior of the magic blue box. Let me know how you readers like it and whether you want me to continue! Enjoy, y'all!**

The TARDIS landed with a satisfying thump in a roman city, long ago, and the Doctor stepped out, followed by Donna. After a moment of talking, they wandered over to a nearby vendor and as Donna tried to speak Latin to the man, the TARDIS smiled to herself as she made the vendor think Donna was speaking something other than Latin. No one could see the spirit of the TARDIS, but if they could, they would see a woman wearing a Victorian-style blue dress sitting on top of the blue police box. She had black hair that looked like several birds tried to nest in it, but somehow, the TARDIS made it look elegant. "Have fun, dear!" she called to the Doctor as he walked away. Of course he couldn't hear her but she liked to pretend he could.

It was warm outside, and no immediate danger (as far as the TARDIS could tell) so the spirit reclined on top of her box, soaking up the sun with her eyes closed in delight. Suddenly, she sat up and looked around, confused. She detected another TARDIS. And even better, another Time Lord. And close! In fact, the Time Lord was literally right at her doors. "Please don't let it be the Master..." said the TARDIS, peering over the side of the Police Box. It was what looked like a Roman Official, or at least someone important to the government on the island. "I'm so glad I found you, TARDY!" the man said in a Scottish accent, taking a worn key out of a hidden pocket. "I was worried I'd left the chameleon circuit on, but it's broken anyway." As the man walked into the blue box, the spirit appeared inside, to get a better look at the newcomer. He was a Time Lord, for sure, but why was he acting like the TARDIS was his?

"Wait a minute..." said the TARDIS, stepping closer to the man. She noticed as he walked in that he looked confused at the interior, as if this was not the state he'd left his TARDIS in. "Doctor?" "Oh, no!" said the old man. "I KNEW it was a bad idea to come to Pompeii! I hope I don't run into HIM!" The TARDIS' eyebrows shot up. It was her Doctor! At least a future version of him. He must have landed in this time period and accidentally left the chameleon circuit on, even though he thought he didn't. That would explain the presence of another TARDIS. "It's okay, dear..." the TARDIS tried to soothe the future Doctor, but of course he just walked through her. She sighed. She must not have quite as strong a telepathic connection with this Doctor because he's from the future. The spirit of the TARDIS curiously followed the Doctor around the Console Room, watching as he pressed buttons and made sure the TARDIS wasn't messing with him. Why would she anyway?

With a brief nod, he walked out of the TARDIS, locking the door behind him. Once again, the spirit followed the Doctor out the door and went a few feet away from her box. From there, she watched as the Doctor talked to a nearby vendor and bantered for a bit, although she detected that this Doctor was 'against bantering'. A few minutes later, the TARDIS was sitting on her box as the future Doctor led the cart towards a fancy home, where a holographic woman and a teen Helped create the Doctor's cover. However, the TARDIS noticed that there was also a roman teen girl that was very obviously NOT a hologram... The spirit suspected the Future Doctor was investigating why the Romans encouraged future seers to inhale the smoke coming from vents leading to the nearby volcano.

About an hour of waiting inside the box, the TARDIS sat up suddenly. "It appears as though my Doctor is returning with his current Ginger companion..." with that remark, the spirit appeared outside just as her trench-coated Doctor ran into the main room, slightly out of breath, with Donna close behind. The future Doctor looked vaguely startled, his angry looking grey eyebrows arcing up in his surprise. The Doctor shook hands with his future self, unbeknownst to him and Donna, and then proceeded to run to the TARDIS, looking over it with a smile. Once again, unbeknownst to the Doctors, the spirit of the TARDIS was happily hugging her Doctor as he talked to Future Doctor. What an adventure Pompeii will turn out to be!

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to comment about any mistakes and since this is a Drabble, please let me know if you want me to continue these short stories from the TARDIS' point of view! Also, if you want me to do any specific scenes from previous Doctor Who episodes, let me know and I will try my best to get to them! Thanks!**

 **Side note: I plan on doing the beginning of the Eleventh Hour next, but I'm still taking requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! Sorry I didn't update sooner but right now I'm focusing mainly on another Fic. Anyways, enjoy the story! In case I wasn't clear enough, the episode I'm writing from is the beginning of the Eleventh Hour. The one I wrote before this chapter is from the Fires of Pompeii, so as you can see I'm not necessarily going in order with these stories but whatever. Let me know what you think in the comments aaaand sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy!**

"YOW!" As the Doctor regenerated, golden energy shooting forcefully out of his hands, the TARDIS' console erupted in a shower of sparks. The spirit of the TARDIS groaned as the inside of her box caught on fire and she tried to steady it as it fell through the London sky. No one could see the spirit of the TARDIS, but if they could, they would see a woman with a faded blue Victorian dress and brown hair that looked as if several birds tried to nest in it, but somehow the Spirit made it look elegant. She gasped as the bottom of her dress caught fire, thanks to the explosions, and she immediately tried to bat it out unsuccessfully. Whatever happens to the box happens to the Spirit of the TARDIS.

Suddenly, a new voice echoed around the crashing TARDIS, talking some kind of nonsense about limbs, fingers, and hair. "Well this Doctor is DEFINITELY not ginger," the TARDIS said as she looked the new Doctor over. He had floppy hair, blue-green eyes, and the TARDIS thought he resembled a baby giraffe. The spirit was actually right next to the Doctor, trying to guide his hands over the controls, when suddenly he pulled down the materialization lever and shouted "GERONIMOOOOOO", making the TARDIS jump.

"Where to land, where to lannnddd..." the spirit of the TARDIS was trying to ride her box sidesaddle as she squinted down at the city, deciding where a safe place to crash-land would be. She suddenly felt an inexplicable pull towards a more rural town, and even better, she saw a shed that would be perfect to land on top of. "Fantastic!" she said, and with an invisible rope, she pulled the box so that it would land (almost) perfectly on top of the shed. The spirit quickly appeared inside the console room to check on the newly regenerated Doctor. "What the-" He wasn't even in the console room, in fact. He was falling through a nearby hallway, and suddenly the TARDIS realized she'd landed the box on its side.

"Great..." the TARDIS quickly shot down the hallway after the Doctor and tried to track his path downward. "Looks like he's gonna fall into the library... Let me fix it real quick." With unbelievable speed, the spirit first flipped the room, so the hallway would dump out on the floor. Next, she appeared in the swimming pool room and quickly dragged the swimming pool into the library. A few seconds later, the new Doctor cannonballed into the pool. To make the climb back to the TARDIS doors easier, the Spirit of the TARDIS made ladder rungs come out of the hallway, and as the Doctor began his ascent, the spirit appeared in the console to check out the damage.

The Spirit sighed in dismay. Her console room was charred black and the console's bright teal backlight was flickering unsteadily. "This is going to take a LOT of work," said the TARDIS, thinking about how she was going to refresh the desktop. Suddenly, she heard some rustling outside. "What now?" she quickly appeared outside the blue box and to her surprise she saw a little girl making her way towards the TARDIS. The girl was wearing a cute red wool hat and a winter coat and in her hand was a torch. The TARDIS blinked. Suddenly, her surroundings flickered and in the girl's place was a grown woman with red hair and a police outfit. The TARDIS shook her head and the girl was back to normal.

Sometimes the TARDIS had visions like that, and usually they would only happen if something significant would happen in the future regarding the thing. However, the TARDIS learned several hundred years ago that these visions take up tons of energy and if she didn't shake them off after a while the spirit would pass out and her box would power down. In fact, a few years ago the TARDIS had one of those visions when Rose first walked into the Police Box.

Anyway, because of that vision, the TARDIS knew this girl would be important later on.

Suddenly, the Box's doors opened and the new Doctor's beaming face poked out. "Are you okay?" the little girl asked. "Just had a fall," the Doctor replied, "All the way down to the library. Heck of a climb back up..." "You're soaking wet," the girl pointed out. "I was in the swimming pool." the Doctor responded. "You said you were in the library"

"So was the swimming pool"

The TARDIS chuckled.

"Are you a policeman?" asked the girl. "Why?" asked the Doctor with a frown, "Did you call a police man?" "Did you come out of the crack in my wall?" "What cra-" before the Doctor could finish his sentence, he fell out of the sideways TARDIS and both the spirit and the girl went over to the Doctor, asking if he was okay. He responded by assuring the girl that he was perfectly fine, but still cooking. "If you're fine then quit making me worry!" said the TARDIS, crossing her arms. "I can see this one's going to be clumsy..." just as the TARDIS was saying that, the Doctor stood up, told the girl not to wander off, and smacked head first into a nearby tree. The TARDIS face palmed.

As the pair headed off to the girl's house to check out a 'scary crack', the TARDIS sighed and turned towards her turned over box. "I've got a lot of work to do..."

An hour or so later, the TARDIS straightened. She was sitting inside her console room, trying to repair what she could, when suddenly she felt something weird. It wasn't exactly a vision per se, but it felt important nonetheless. She was about to dismiss the feeling as exhaustion (it had been a long night after all) but the she heard a whispered phrase that gave her chills. "Silence will fall..."

 **Hi again! Make sure you readers tell me your ideas and thoughts, and I will try to get another section of an episode up soon! (actually, I'm thinking about letting the TARDIS meet the  
DeLorean from Back to the Future next time for just a short one-time crossover... once again, give me your thoughts on whether you think it's a good idea...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers- sorry I took so long to publish this one, but it was rather difficult to do- hope you like it, and PLEASE suggest episodes you want me to do in the comments, and I will try my best to make it happen. Also, sorry in advance but this one is REALLY long so yeah... read away and enjoy!**

The 9th Doctor's console room was pretty dark, and it was lit with a gentle golden glow coming from the round things on the walls and a teal glow coming from the actual console. The Doctor and Rose were talking to each other about where to go next, whether it should be in the past or future, on the earth or someplace new. But Rose and the Doctor weren't the only ones listening to the conversation. The spirit of the TARDIS was also listening in as she sat on the tan couch next to Rose. The Spirit took the form of a woman in her 30's with tangled, curly black hair and a faded blue Victorian-style dress, but somehow the lady made it look elegant. It should also be said that the spirit of the TARDIS is invisible, however she does have quite the control over her blue box, and the contents inside it.

"I could take you to the colonies, before America was America?" the Doctor smiled, trying to look impressive. "After that Dalek?" replied Rose, "No way!" "Fine, what about Venice in the future? I heard they have floating gondolas!" "What about a small town in the middle of nowhere?" said the spirit with a sly grin. Of course, neither the Doctor nor Rose could hear her. "Venice it is!" The Doctor gave a big smile and started flipping switches and throwing levers on the console, but at the same time, the spirit of the TARDIS was also pushing buttons on the console, making the blue box go where the Doctor needed to be.

For a few minutes, the console room rocked back and forth steadily as it flew through the vortex, making its rough, wheezy sound as it went. The TARDIS knew she made that noise because her dear Doctor left the brakes on but over time, the spirit had come to admire the sound. Suddenly, the sounds and movements stopped as the TARDIS landed with a thump. The Doctor looked at the console's screen and frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Rose. "Several things actually..." the Doctor gestured for Rose to follow as he stepped out of the TARDIS doors. The spirit appeared on top of her box, so her back was resting against the light on top. "Where- and when- are we?" Rose looked around while asking the question. The TARDIS had parked herself in an alleyway that actually appeared quite clean.

The spirit didn't even have to listen to the Doctor to know the date and place of arrival. She knew she landed in a small American town called Hill Valley. She also knew she landed in an alternate 2015 where hover cars and hover boards had been invented. As the TARDIS watched Rose and the Doctor head out of the alley and onto the street, she heard a crack of thunder. The spirit smiled. She liked the rain, whenever she got a chance to be outside when it happened. The Doctor doesn't land on rainy days often. He prefers the sunnier ones, when the sky is clear and the people are full of hope.

After the short thunderstorm, the TARDIS laid on the roof of her box, soaking in the sunlight and enjoying watching people pass by the ally opening. The TARDIS preferred landing in alleyways and corners because they were excellent people-watching destinations. It gave the spirit something to do while she waited for the Doctor to come back. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the TARDIS. She opened her eyes and sat up as a silver car landed in the alleyway. There were a few garbage cans and boxes in the way, so in order to get a good view of the vehicle, the TARDIS had to stand on top of her box. The car itself had lots of upgrades and add-ons on the sides and back, but after a few seconds of looking through her databases, the TARDIS was able to figure out that the car was a DeLorean: a sport car usually found in the mid 1980's. So what was it doing in 2015, long after that model had stopped being commissioned?

Suddenly, the blue neons on either side of it flickered and powered off and two odd people got out. One was a tall, older gentleman with white hair dressed in a jacket and shirt that matched the time period. The other was a young man with brown hair and clothing that belonged in 1985. The older man seemed to be telling the younger man to change into a set of modern clothes, complete with a self-adjusting jacket, shoes with power laces, and a shiny, futuristic hat. After that, the pair jogged out of the alley, the old man holding a pair of binoculars.

The TARDIS slid off her box and began to creep her way around the wall of boxes. When she got around the wall, she saw that someone was sitting on the car's hood. The man appeared to be sun tanning. Not that he needed it anyway. He had white, messy hair and wore a pair of silver, futuristic glasses as well as a grey trench coat that had blue neon trim. He also sported a pair of white shore with blue, glowing trim but that wasn't important right now. Of course, the TARDIS ignored him and continued looking at the car and admiring the futuristic upgrades on it. "Oi!" the TARDIS looked around, startled. Then she scoffed. No one could possibly be speaking to her. After all, she was invisible, and the only person who truly spoke to the TARDIS was the Doctor and even he doesn't expect a response. "Hey, you!" the TARDIS looked up again, trying to locate the noise. It was coming from the sun tanning man. He was now propped up on his elbow, looking directly at the spirit through his glasses.

"Me?" asked the spirit, pointing at herself. "Yeah, you! What are you doing?" the TARDIS didn't know what to say. "Bu-but how can you see- wait a minute, one thing at a time. Who are you?" "Me? I'm the DeLorean." "What are you talking about? You can't be the car," the TARDIS protested. "Aaaand you're not supposed to see or hear me," said the other man, "so what's the deal, lady?" the TARDIS was confused. The spirit must have shown her confusion, because the DeLorean huffed in frustration, took off his glasses and slid off the hood of his car. With a start, the TARDIS realized that the DeLorean had rust-colored eyes, and a strange, rectangular patch with a glowing flux capacitor on his dark grey tunic. "Look," said the man, folding his fingers, "I'm the spirit of that car." "But that's the thing," said the TARDIS in return, "I've seen zillions of cars and none of them has a... Spirit. The only vehicles I've seen with spirits are spaceships and other time machines, not some car from the 1980's." the DeLorean looked offended. "Excuse me ma'am, I am not some 'car'. I am a time machine! And plus, you have no dirt on me because I don't even know your name, AND I'm the only time machine in existence, so THERE, miss English!"

The TARDIS laughed. "First of all, I think your threats sound silly with that American accent. Second of all, I'm a time machine, same as you. In fact, I might be an even better time machine!" "Hah," responded the car, "Prove it." so, the TARDIS walked the trench coated spirit over to her box and smiled treacherously. The DeLorean began laughing his head off. "Some time machine!" he said, "Who's your driver, Bill and Ted?" the TARDIS kept on grinning. "Why don't you take a closer look, Mr. Flux Capacitor?" "How'd you know about that?" "Hey, I know my time machines! Just take a closer look."

As the DeLorean leaned in, the TARDIS gave him a great shove and he tumbled through the blue, wooden doors of the blue police box. As the TARDIS appeared inside of her box, she winced. 'Note to self: don't break down your doors. That hurts!' Meanwhile, the DeLorean was sitting on the floor, basically unable to believe his own eyes. "It's- it's- bigger on the inside!" the TARDIS rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Much bigger than your silly hover car, yeah?" the DeLorean nodded, his mouth still wide open in amazement. "What ARE you? A spaceship?" "Something like that. I'm a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, or TARDIS for short." the DeLorean stood up and gave the TARDIS a strange look. "TARDIS... That sounds really familiar actually..." the TARDIS' heart beat a little faster. This time machine might know another Time Lord! "Really?" said the TARDIS, feigning curiosity, "Where'd you hear it?" "I think Doc talked about it one time... Mumbling to himself about how he needs to find his 'TARDIS'. I always thought he was saying 'tortoise'."

For a few more minutes, the TARDIS showed the DeLorean around the console room, and to apologize for the rude things he said earlier, the Time Car let the TARDIS get a good look at the hover tech on the car and the flux capacitor that allowed the 80's car to travel in time. They also talked about themselves and where they came from. Compared to the TARDIS, he didn't have much to talk about but she listened anyway, mostly because it wasn't everyday she could actually interact with someone. Eventually, the DeLorean saw his inventor, Doc Brown (that was the old man from earlier), and his favorite driver, Marty McFly (the young man from earlier), Heading over. He turned to the TARDIS and stuck out a hand. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss TARDIS of Gallifrey." the TARDIS shook his hand. "Likewise, Miseur DeLorean of Hill Valley. See you in the Time Vortex."

As the DeLorean disappeared back inside his car, he called out for the TARDIS to watch as him and his passengers vanished into the Time Vortex as the Vehicle hit 88mph. After the car disappeared in a flash of light, the TARDIS appeared inside her console room and quickly began to press buttons and pull switches on the console. In order to get back before the Doctor realized she was gone, the TARDIS would have to move fast. A few seconds later, the TARDIS appeared on top of the box as it was flying through the Time Vortex. She squinted, and finally she saw a glint of silver and the TARDIS waved to it. On top of the car stood the spirit of the DeLorean, his coat flapping in the wind. He waved back. With a satisfying feeling in her heart, she headed back towards Hill Valley. The DeLorean's Time Lord was in good hands.

 **After doing this crossover, I thought it might be fun to maybe do other famous vehicles such as the Enterprise, the Millennium Falcon, or other versions of the TARDIS (From Multi-Doctor Events like Day of the Doctor). Episode wise, I'm also thinking of doing the part when Rose Tyler becomes the Bad Wolf or when the TARDIS becomes Idris in 'The Doctor's Wife'. Let me know what you readers think in the comments and here's a reminder that I WILL TRY TO DO SECTIONS OF EPISODES THAT YOU ALL SUGGEST! Thanks, and once again sorry for the delay in publishing this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I didn't fall off the face of the Earth after all! Sorry for the lengthy time in between updates, but what with High school starting and everything I barely got any time for writing! That's not the point though. This TARDIS story takes place in the episode 'The Parting of the Ways'. I thought it might be nice to see what the TARDIs thinks of the events, so ENJOY! Warning: This one is a bit lengthy.**

"That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life. " The spirit watched the holographic Doctor flicker off for what had to be the fifth time in the last hour with a dead look on her face. Her eyes looked as if they'd been crying, and she had, not because she was afraid of dying but because she had to leave her Doctor to the mercy of the Daleks. Wasn't there something she could do? The spirit's sullen thoughts were suddenly interrupted

when Rose and Mickey burst into the console room. "All the Tardis needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse." Rose said. Mickey shrugged. "Yeah, but we still can't do it." "The Doctor always said the Tardis was telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen." "Dang right she can listen," said the Spirit of the TARDIS, walking over to the pair. "It's not listening now, is it?" said Mickey, walking through the Spirit and examining the console. The TARDIS' spirit couldn't be seen nor heard, but that doesn't mean she wasn't watching or listening. "We need to get inside it," said Rose determinedly. "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was this light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the Tardis. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do." The TARDIS made an incomprehensible noise. "Excuse me, Rose Tyler, what did you say?! You are NOT seriously thinking about this. If I'm honest, looking into my heart would probably kill you, and even if It didn't the odds of me actually listening to you and taking instruction are not looking particularly good." Of course, this rant on the TARDIS' part went unheard, and the two just kept talking.

"Rose," asked Mickey. "Mmm?" she responded. "If you go back, you're going to die." Rose sighed as if she'd thought about that a hundred times. "That's a risk I've got to take, because there's nothing left for me here." "Nothing?" "No." Mickey looked down, visibly upset. The TARDIS face palmed. Sometimes, humans were just so oblivious it hurt. Mickey took a breath. "Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open."

In a few minutes, Mickey had a chain hooked up to a hatch on the console, which, when opened, allowed one to look into the heart of the TARDIS. The other end of the heavy duty chain was attached to his mini cooper, and while he drove the car forward, Rose stood next to the hatch and yelled for him to go faster. The TARDIS sat on the balcony with a cup of tea and sighed. "This should be good to watch," she muttered. "HEY, YOU KNOW I ONLY OPEN IT IF I WANT TO!" The humans just kept tugging at the hatch and finally, the TARDIS decided enough was enough and broke the chain with a snap of her fingers. She could generally control most of the things in the TARDIS, which is why she could do this. Rose kicked the console angrily. "Ow, hey that hurts!" complained the spirit.

Eventually Jackie, Rose's mom, came down and, to put it in a short way, told Rose to give up. "Dad wouldn't give up," said Rose. "Well, he's not here is he?" said Jackie, "And even if he was, he'd say the same." "No, he wouldn't." the simple statement took Jackie by surprise, and before she could say anything, Rose continued. "He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything." "Well, we're never going to know." "Well, I know cuz I met him," said Rose, looking at her mom. "I met Dad." "Don't be ridiculous," responds Jackie with a shake of her head. "The Doctor took me back in time and I met Dad." "Don't say that." The TARDIS walked over and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's true." she whispered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. "Remember when Dad died?" asked Rose, "There was someone with him. A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum. You SAW her! Think about it. That was me. You saw me." Jackie just couldn't take it, or believe it. "Stop it!" she cried, running out of the TARDIS. "Just stop it!"

After more time of fruitlessly trying to open the hatch, even Rose was starting to get down. "There's got to be something else we can do," said Mickey, still trying to remain positive. Rose, Mickey, and the spirit were standing just outside the TARDIS, which was parked in the Powell Estates. The TARDIS liked Mickey's attitude. "Mum was right," responded Rose sadly, "Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away." the TARDIS sighed. She was already worn thin from the things that had happened recently with the Daleks and maintaining the force field. She wanted to rescue the Doctor as much as Rose did, but with her energy levels and the level of Danger there as it is, it would be very tricky just getting there and downright impossible to do anything helpful.

"I'm not having that." Mickey sounded determined. "I'm not having you just, just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger." he pointed down the road. "Something like that." the TARDIS and Rose looked up to see Jackie driving a huge yellow tow truck towards the TARDIS.

"Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it," said Jackie, getting out. "Mum, where the heck did you get that from?" "Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." Jackie tosses Mickey the keys, and he nods and races toward the tow truck as Rose hooks up the hook to the hatch on the Console. "Uh oh," said the TARDIS, appearing inside the console room, sitting on top of the hatch. "This thing DEFINITELY has a better chance than 'Ricky's' Cooper." Rose was standing directly next to the console, Jackie was right outside the doors, and Mickey was driving the tow truck full throttle. "Keep going!" shouted Rose enthusiastically. "Put your foot down!" Jackie yelled. The two women were yelling more encouragement to Mickey, but the TARDIS obviously wasn't paying them much attention because she was too busy trying to hold the console down. "This isn't gonna end well," the spirit grunted. The next thing that happened happened very fast. With a bang, the hatch on the TARDIS' console began to dislodge, and the spirit sensed there was nothing more she could do, so she hurriedly dove out of the way, behind the console as the hatch flew open and Rose looked inside.

Almost immediately, the TARDIS felt the effects of her heart being absorbed by Rose. Needless to say, it was painful. "GAAAH!" the TARDIS collapsed on the floor, her hand over her heart. It felt like her soul was being ripped in two and it felt ten times worse than what the humans called a heart attack. However, through the blinding pain, the TARDIS snapped her fingers, making the doors close and her machine dematerialize into the time vortex. Breathing heavily, the TARDIS crawled to the nearby couch and pulled herself onto it, leaning back on the worn cushions and resting. The pain had somewhat subsided now, and she suspected it was because Rose was done taking a gander at her heart or whatever it was she was doing. The Spirit groaned. "Hey, who are you?" Rose's voice echoed around the console. "How'd you get in here? Wait, are you okay?" The TARDIS' eyes had been closed during this one sided exchange, but now she opened it to find Rose looking straight at the spirit, her eyes glowing gold instead of being their normal brown. "You're talking to me?" muttered the TARDIS, furrowing her brows. "Yeah, I'm looking' right at you. Now who are you?" "But how-" the Spirit suddenly realized and face-palmed with her free hand (The other was still pressed over her heart area). "Of course! You can see me because you absorbed the Time Vortex which happens to be part of my very soul. Welp, it's nice to be formally introduced, Rose!" the Spirit took advantage of the situation-either that or she was just going crazy. You would be too, if part of YOUR heart had just been absorbed. The TARDIS held out a hand. "I'm the TARDIS." "What?" "You heard me. I'm the Spirit of the TARDIS." Rose shook the TARDIS' hand. "I'm Rose Tyler. "Oh I know. I've been driving you around time and space, remember?" Rose nodded. "I dunno, it's just so weird. Not just this-" the human gestured between herself and the spirit, "-but the fact I can see through all of space and time. It's like..." "everything at once. The turn of the earth. The speed we're going. All the places and times flashing by us in the vortex." Rose looked at the Spirit curiously. "Yeah, that's right. But there's something else... Something I've seen through all of our travels, two words: Bad Wolf."

Those two words spoken by Rose sparked an old memory within the data banks of the TARDIS, a memory taken place near the end of the Time War. Bad Wolf. "Hold on... You said those words are EVERYWHERE? I know it was spray-painted on me once but I thought it was just simple graffiti." Simple graffiti that just 'happened' to be what the Moment called herself when she met the Doctor. "Yeah actually that's what prompted me to come back, to try and save the Doctor. A message throughout space and time, all leading up to this moment." "The question is, how did they get there?" Suddenly Rose looked like she had a revelation. "I'm the Bad Wolf. And with this power, I create myself..." the Console room jolted as they landed back in Satellite 5, while the engines stopped.

The TARDIS could hear a Dalek, just outside the box. "Alert! TARDIS materializing!" Rose snapped her head around towards the doors, with grim determination set in her face. "I'm ready." she whispered. The Spirit appeared right next to her and grasped her hand tightly, like a fellow sister in arms. "Time to save our Doctor." The TARDIS made her doors fly open and golden tendrils slipped out behind them, giving the pair an almost magic-looking glow. Immediately, the TARDIS' senses were paired with Rose's, and they could feel every living being, the whole universe, all of time and space, all at the same time. To be honest, it was a bit overwhelming, even for the aged time machine. The Spirit couldn't even be able to guess what Rose was going through. The two girls soon spotted the Doctor. He was faced towards the TARDIS, and his face betrayed how much concern and worry he felt for his Rose. "What've you done?" he asked, taking a step closer. "I looked into the TARDIS," responded Rose calmly, "and the Tardis looked into me." "You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." "This is the Abomination!" Interrupted the Dalek Emperor, who was displayed on the screen. "Oh, shut it you," said the TARDIS. A nearby Dalek fired a laser in response to their Boss' comment. "EXTERMINATE!" Both the Spirit and Rose held up a hand and stopped the beam in its tracks.

"I am the Bad Wolf." says Rose, "I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." With a wave of her hand, the 'Bad Wolf Corporation' letters fly off the wall and disappear. "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." Now the TARDIS could feel his fear over their telepathic connection. He was afraid of losing another companion, especially of losing the girl that brought him out of the horrors of the Time War, and back to the light. But Rose could feel it too and she tried to comfort him. "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." "Listen, this is for your own good Thief," added the TARDIS, building up her energy. The Emperor didn't like this new development, this "Bad Wolf" girl come to take his throne. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." "Ha-ha no, you idiotic, mutant of a Kaled!" the TARDIS felt a surge of agreement from Rose, and she said "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." The Daleks on satellite 5 disintegrate like falling snow into golden dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

I guess the Bad Wolf girl stopped the Time War after all.

 **Sooooooo, please comment and tell me what you think of the last one! Sorry for the abrupt ending, but this was hard work writing as it is, I didn't need any tears on top of that for what happens afterwards. I know every other fanfic author says to comment, but it's a super-big encouragement to keep writing. To Corrie-H, I MIGHT be planning a Star Trek crossover (like I did with the DeLorean), but I've only seen Star Trek: Into Darkness, so I'd have to do a lot of research. But seriously! If you have an episode you'd like to see written in the TARDIS' perspective LET ME KNOW! It'll help me get these things done quicker. ;) Have fun, Read on, See ya next time.**


End file.
